verusfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Volza
Darth Volza was a Sith Pureblood that was born 1800 years ago. Personality Darth Volza as a Dark Lord of the Sith was a cruel and mindless warrior whose knowledge of the Dark Side was only rivaled by his skill with a lightsaber. He was well known to kill Acolytes and apprentices for so much as speaking to him but things changed in his final battle. He became disenchanted with the ways of the Dark Side and was considering turning to the Light, but died before he could. History Born on the World of Korriban he is the iconic Sith Pureblood known for his debauchery. However he wasn't always like this. The force was extremely strong in his family and ever since he was a Dark Lord of the Sith every generation of his has become Sith, though his knowledge was all kept in holocrons. He was an expert at Sith Alchemy and was able to prolong his life as well as his son and wife, the only things he loved and his son saw that as a weakness but was greatful that his father was his master and was a Lord by the age of 18. His son and every male as a tradition started by Volza's son was to name the first born on the next generation Volza in honor of thier dark history. Battle of Alachor IV During the Battle of Alachor IV Darth Volza laid down his lightsaber when he looked upon the Jedi master Bastilla Shan and refused to strike her as he fell in love with her, as his wife died in child birth. He then turned his back on the Jedi and attacked the Sith in the battle only for his son to sever his head. Tomb on Belsavis His son built a tomb and a momument on Belsavis and put his fathers body in there and trapped his fathers spirit and his holocrons in it. When Erexius Devron was searching for what he called a green his anger awoke Darth Volza he never felt so much anger and hatred from a Force Sensitive even when he is on a world filled with it. He used the force pulled Erexius into the tomb and sealed the doors and bound himself to Erexius and consumed holocrons of knowledge and performed Sith Alchemy on Erexius prolonging his lifetime at least another one. But he began to grow weaker and weaker as he performed the rituals. Plan to eradication of the Sith Darth Volza wanted to join the light so badly that he seized an oppertunity but he knew he didn't know how to think with a Light mind and was planning to use the Dreadseed monstrosities his son has created to be used against the Sith. When he asked Master Scarletta and Master Satele Shan they made it clear it was Master Sefirria's descision to allow him to be bound. And when Sefirria agreed the only stipulation was he train to become on the Light. And he promised that he will consume Erexius's corruption and give him the peace he never felt. Category:Sith Category:Dark Lords of the Sith Category:Sith Inquistors Category:Sith Alchemist